mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistmane
to and to Gradients of to and to (original) |coat = with horn/ear tips and hooves with horn/ear tips and hooves (original) |aura = Light opalish gray |relatives = Unnamed mother Unnamed father |cutie mark = |voice = Ellen-Ray Hennessy (English) Darya Frolova (Russian) Ol'ha Radchuk (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #E9CCF2 |headerfontcolor = #0B9F92}} Mistmane is a female unicorn pony and figure of Equestrian legend first mentioned in season six's The Crystalling - Part 2. She makes her first physical appearance in , and she also appears in the season seven episodes Campfire Tales, Shadow Play - Part 1, and Shadow Play - Part 2. Design In her original form, Mistmane's body design—except for her horn and ears—is similar to those of Princess Luna, Fleur de Lis, Princess Cadance, the Mane-iac, "Tropical Dream", Sassy Saddles, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #8, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, and S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #10. She is one of the few ponies seen with a moving mane along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, King Sombra, and the Pony of Shadows. Depiction in the series Mistmane is first mentioned in The Crystalling - Part 2 by Sunburst as the subject of a spell called "Mistmane's Material Amity". In Campfire Tales, Mistmane is the subject of a campfire story told by Rarity, and her tale is Rarity's and later Sweetie Belle's favorite legend. In the story, Mistmane is a talented sorceress renowned for her beauty and kindness. The love and attention she gets from her friends and family causes her best friend, Sable Spirit, to become jealous. While Mistmane is away at magic school, Sable casts a spell to make herself beautiful, but it backfires and makes her hideous instead. As a result, she decides to take beauty away from everyone and everything else, becoming empress and leading the village into a state of decline. When Mistmane returns home and finds her friends suffering, she confronts Sable Spirit on her oppression and challenges her to a magic duel, eventually defeating her. Wanting to do more for her friend, Mistmane casts a spell that restores Sable and the village's beauty while sacrificing her own. Sable, moved by her friend's sacrifice, rules with kindness and compassion from then on, and Mistmane dedicates her life to spreading beauty throughout Equestria. In the season seven finale Shadow Play, Mistmane is revealed to be one of the six "Pillars of Old Equestria" alongside Rockhoof, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Mage Meadowbrook, and Star Swirl the Bearded. Mistane represents the Element of Beauty. Long ago, she and the other Pillars were brought together by the unicorn Stygian to battle a great evil. When Stygian later turned into the Pony of Shadows, Mistmane and the others sacrificed themselves to imprison him in limbo. In the present day, Rarity retrieves Mistmane's everlasting flower for a ritual to free the Pillars from limbo. When the Pony of Shadows is freed along with them, Mistmane and the other Pillars team up with the Mane Six to separate Stygian from the darkness and banish it to limbo once again. She and the other Pillars later decide to travel Equestria, to see what has become of their old homes and find their place in this new land. In School Daze - Part 1, a bust of Mistmane appears in the School of Friendship. Other depictions IDW comics In the series, Mistmane appears on cover A of and as the central character of . In the latter issue, Sunburst reads about Mistmane's adventures after saving her village, written by Star Swirl the Bearded. During the construction of Canterlot Castle, Mistmane learns that the construction efforts are being sabotaged. Her investigation into the matter leads her to cross paths with a young Princess Luna. Mistmane and Luna discover that the castle's construction is being sabotaged by animals because the construction is encroaching on their forest homes. With Mistmane's guidance, Luna learns to communicate better with the animals and reach a compromise. Mistmane also appears on 's cover RI and at the end of . In , she joins Stygian and his friends on their quest to defeat the Sirens. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Young Mistmane and Mistmane are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Quotes }} Gallery See also *Ponies with similar names: Misty Fly, Parish Nandermane, BeauDe Mane, Roger Silvermane, Gladmane, Calamity Mane, Shadowmane, Mane Moon, Manely Gold, Mane Goodall, Mane-iac, Janine Manewitz, Starmane, and Orange Mane. de:Hazemane Category:Elders Category:Supporting characters